My High School
by Gale Ryder
Summary: you know the story line for High School DXD with Issei and Rias but what if there was another character who didn't know his past or his powers, he has to struggle through learning who he really is and what he is capable of, he doesn't know who he is, but he is the only one that can stop the war of the great 3. (message me for any questions or thoughts)
1. Chapter 1

Remember that one friend you had in high school… Yeah your best friend, well mine was a little different. First it was a she and secondly she was a devil… Her name is Rias Gremory and this is the story of the end of all worlds.

* * *

><p>"GAAAALLLLLLEEEEEE!" screamed Issei.<p>

"Issei... Is that the Kimono club coming after you?"

"Um…. Well you see..." He trails off.

"You were peeping again weren't you?!"

"Just help me!" He pleads, his brown eyes glancing behind him frantically.

"Fine… go hide in the bushes while I fix your mess... again..." Just as soon as he jumped in, the mob reached me.

"WHERE IS HE?!" screamed several voices.

"Um... he ran towards the gym" As soon as the words left my lips they knew I was lying.

"Where is he?" They repeated slightly more agitated.

"Um… he... um..."

"Tell us or we're gonna kick your ass instead." They began to raise their wooden swords just as Issei jumped out of the bush and ran in front of me.

"Wait! You don't need to kick his ass… I'm the one who was peeping."

So... they began to beat him.

_Oh yeah I'm Gale Ryder and that's Issei Hyodo. He's my best friend…. Okay, my only friend... And he's kind of a pervert, but he has a good heart and protects his friends... Which explains why he's getting his ass kicked._

* * *

><p>"Hey Issei"<p>

"Yeah Gale?"

"Wasn't you whole reason for enrolling in this school just so you could get laid?"

"Yeah but as you know most of the girls think I'm a menace and would rather kill then date me.."

"Oh Gale that reminds me... Why did you join the school?"

"… I don't know."

_I was telling him the truth. I don't know why I enrolled because I don't know anything before the first day…. All of my memory is gone…. I don't even know who I am._

He looks at the expression on my face and quickly looks down, "Well I guess we should get back to the dorm..."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna take the long way back.." I say with a hint of depression in my voice.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later then..."

I nod, "Night."

"Night." He repeats back to me, turning and walking away.

'_The truth is, I don't know how I got here, who I am, or if my name really is Gale. I don't know anything about myself but I'm pretty sure that I am an orphan because the school said that a priest came to enroll me to the school... So all I can do is just keep going and find out_ _more as I go along. My only problem…. I've been looking for the two years I've been at this school and I've made no progress whatsoever but I will know who I am someday...'_

"H…Hey..." A shy looking girl walks out of the shadows, "Your Gale… right?"

"Um... Yeah, who are you?"

"..I'm Yuma Amano, class 3B..."

"Oh…... Well is there something you need?" I ask as she shifts on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah… can you go get Issei for me?" She questioned with a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Uh... Yeah sure just hold up."

_...That was weird, why would she be asking for Issei?... Probably to beat him up again... Maybe that'll get it through his thick skull... _

After a short run around the campus, I finally found Issei, looking into a hole in the wall behind the girl's dorm, "Dude there's a girl that… are you really peeping again?"

"Shhhh... they're gonna find us if you don't shut up!" He whispered in a pissed off way.

"Fine... but there is a girl asking for you in the courtyard."

"Really?!" He looks at me, excitement brewing in his eyes.

"Yeah... Be careful because she seemed a bit shy so don't scare her away..."

"Okay, well I'll go see what she wants." He smirks, and runs into the darkness.

"Alright, night." The walk back to my room felt like an eternity.

_'Why would a girl want to see Issei? Wait... What if there were a bunch of other girls that I didn't see and their gonna kick his ass... Oh god... Well then again... I guess he deserves it... Whatever he'll tell me in the morning...' _

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night.<p>

At night I see visions of my past but it's always fuzzy. I never know what's really going on, but at least I get to see small things like... a friend… I don't know who she is but she's got blue hair and pale skin, I can never remember her name.. If she is the one clue to my past then I need to find her.. It may be my only chance to know who I really am.

(((This is part of the first chapter, but if you guys like it then I will finish it and write more. Tell me what you think, and I will try to answer all comments… Thanks)))


	2. Chapter 2

"Gale..! Gale..!" Issei's crazed words had woken me from a dream about my past…. And I was finally about to hear her name…

"Yeah what do you want..? And what time is it?!"

"Oh… It's like 5:00 in the morning….. But do you remember that girl from last night?"

"Um.. Yuma right?"

"Yeah her, well you were right.. She was really shy but…."

"But…" "She asked me out"

"…. Really? Doesn't she know who you are..."

-Twitch- -Twitch- "Thanks …. I really needed that."

"It's just weird that you got a girlfriend before me…"

"Yeah but guess what..."

"What?"

"I'm better then you bitch" he sang mockingly.

"Issei…. I will cut you.. Remember last time..."

Issei gets a scared look, "Remind me to hide all of your knifes…"

I pull out my favorite knives, the skinner in my left hand and sexy knife in my right… his look becomes more fearful as he starts to back up.

"Ok... Please put those away..."

"Um… Issei you should stop backing up…"

"…..…WHY SO YOU CAN GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" THUD!

"No because of the window..."

With him gone I can at least try to go back to sleep and see if I can hear her name... 10minutes go by... 20... 30. Fuck it I'm going for a walk. I got up from bed, changed, opened the door and was going to walk downstairs but decided to check if Issei survived the fall... I take a few steps into the darkness towards his door and slowly creak it open. I find him not on his bed but under it... with a porn mag laying on his face... of course its a porn mag.. "Even if he is perverted he is a pretty nice guy" memories of the first time I met him started to flow into my mind...

* * *

><p>-FLASH BACK-<p>

it was about 5:00 in the afternoon and I was walking back to the room that the school had given me. I was enrolled by a priest and by his request the school gave me a place to stay after hours. When I made it to my room the door was open.

"the fuck?" I walked in only to find that my room was trashed... great.

"Please leave me alone haven't you hit me enough?!" a cry screamed from my closet...

"H..Hello?" I opened the door and found a guy huddled in the back of my closet, " are you ok..?"

"p.p. leave me alone, it wasn't me it was anko I swear"

"calm down dude I'm not gonna hurt you.."

"oh..." he finally opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of the girls that was chasing me"

"you can tell me about that in a minute but ... why are you in my room?"

"this is your room? I thought it was a supply closet.."

" it's my room. and it's a long story how I got it so why don't you tell me what happened to you first?" so he told me all about how his friends were peeping on some girls and he had just happened to walk by when the girls spotted them. so his friends tripped him and ran away leaving him to deal with a crowd of rampaging bitches. and after getting beat for about 5 minutes he ran away and hid in what he thought was a supply closet.

"wow those guys suck"

"yeah I have to kick their asses next time I get the chance"

"well tell me when and ill be there ok"

"ok thanks... wait... what's your name?"

"oh that's right I'm Gale who are you?"

"I'm Issei"

"alright well you should go H.."

Thud Thud

"We know your in there now come out before we break the door down"

"I..it's them" i quickly run to the door. "s.. shit... Issei hide in the closet" another round of thuds ring on the door..

"LET US IN" so as quickly as i can, i put on a halfassed I'm asleep look and open the door...

"hello..?" i say in a groggy voice,

"Oh... um hi Gale.. is Issei in there with you?" she seems confused, and I'm pretty sure that she is hiding a blush. '_Maybe this can work in my favor'_

"no" i answer with a slight bit of ((how should i put this..?)) sexiness in my voice.

"um.." her blush deepens,

"ok well tell us if you see him... or if you want me to come over for a little bit later... bye" she quickly ran away and took her gang away with her... but i should have called her later... damn missed opportunity.

"so are they gone?" Issei starts to question me just as soon as i close the door.

"yes the they're gone... so can you leave yet? because i would like to go to sleep.."

"sure but... do you wanna come with me?"

"what?"

"do you wanna come with me..? i have a guest room at my house and it looks like you could use a bit more room.."

"um sure but wouldn't your parents care?"

"nah, they have been trying to get someone to move in... they don't think i have any friends so they said if i could get anyone that they would let them stay.."

"ok help me get my stuff together..."

* * *

><p>-END FLASHBACK-<p>

i shut his door and begin to walk downstairs. '_He may not be smart sometimes but he is nice and tries to be a good person... though i still don't know if that makes up for the pervert in him.' _i close the front door and start to walk to the park... after about 15 minutes i get to my favorite spot, it sits under the trees but right on a cliff so you can see a lot of the town from the hill.I sit down against the tree and try to relax and think about my past once more...

"Kiba do you have the information on the target?" a female sounding voice comes out of the darkness and scares the shit out of me.

"Yes president" another voice answers the first.

_'ok who the hell is talking'_ i try to look around to see if anyone is in the park but I'm the only one here...

"You know that we are not fighting a rouge devil then?"

_'what is she talking about'_ i keep looking but still cant see anyone.

"yes ma'am" I climbed a tree to see if i could find the owners of the mystery voices... '_what if I'm just hearing them in my head?'_

"so tell me Kiba what are we fighting?"

"A fallen angel... it killed three priests, and 12 humans."

i finally make it to the top of the tree and who I see really surprises me...

Rias Gremory was the first that I saw, she is the hottest girl at school, she had pure red hair that flowed to her thighs and a slender body, she was with a group of four people, but I only knew two of them... one looked like a little girl, she had white hair and no emotion on her face. the other one was a pretty looking woman that had long obsidian black hair. she looked about 6ft and her eyes looked like they could devour your soul... ((Not that I have one)) the last person was Issei's rival, not that he knew it. his name is Kiba Yoto and he was like a god to all of the girls at school and could have any of them that he desired, which is why Issei hated him.

"Are you ready?" Rias asked.

"Yes ma'am." The others replied in unison.

"Kiba open the door..." He walked over to the door of a abandoned warehouse looking place and slowly opened the rusty door then backed away quickly.

A seductive sounding female voice filled the void. "What do you seek devil?"

"... Devil.. and what is talking all I can see is the blackness behind the door..."

I shift spots to get a better look at the menacing darkness.

"You know what we are to do, so come out and we can make this easy, or we can go in."

"Fine I'll come out."

Slowly a woman walks out of the darkness. she is wearing a black skintight suit. she had a slender body and a beautiful face with silver hair that fell to her hips...

"I came out but..." She jumps into the air and ... and... FUCKING WINGS sprouted from her back splitting flesh and causing blood to rain on the floor.

Her body had transformed... her hair extended to her knees and feathers protruded from her arms and legs in small patches. and her fingers were now long claws.

"You can fight but you will find justice." Screamed Rias.

"Kiba now" Kiba pulls a sword out from nowhere and cuts the bitches foot off while she screamed with rage...

"what the fuck is going on? How did he get a sword? And what is that thing?" so many questions roamed in my head and I didn't have the answer for any of them.

"Akeno go."

The taller girl makes some weird hand symbol and lighting comes from the sky and strikes the flying woman.

"Aaaaggghhh." She screams with agony and rage while still fending off Kiba's attacks. "Fine you may be able to beat me in combat but what if I have a hostage."

"A what?" questions Rias.

Just then the woman looks in my direction and I had one thought,"FUCK"

I quickly jump off of the tree and start to run away but she reached me in seconds and picked me up and held me close.

"Hi there." She says softly to me.

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel and I'm here to save you now SHUT UP."

"Let him go he's not part of this." Rias tries in vein to get her to let me down.

"You want him so bad? Let me go and I'll set him free..."

The look on Rias's face was of despair, "Fine just give him to us."

"Oh and one thing.. I never said he would be okay..." She put one claw on my chest and pushed it with ease straight into my heart then dropped me. the fall was short but the instance was an eternity in my eyes.

After I hit the ground Kiba and the tall girl ran after the angel and Rias ran up to me but I blacked out before she got there...

I dreamed of my past

"Hey are you coming?!" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yes..." I wanted to scream, to ask her name or to ask where we were but... it was like I was stuck to prewritten dialogue and couldn't form my own words.

"So cops and robbers or tag?"

"Tag... You're it!" She poked me and ran away.

We played like that for about 20minutes before we heard, "Xenovia! Come along... Its time to go."

She smiled as she walked up to me, "Bye Gale.. I'll see you next time." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Shortly after, everything turned into darkness.

"Xenovia... that's her name.." I thought before fading into the unknown...


	3. Chapter 3

"AGGHH.." I wake up with a scream and quickly place my hand over my heart and feel a deep scar. "So it wasn't a dream.. wait" I freak out "That... means im dead"

"No but you were pretty close" a female voice comes out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. I look and it's the same girl that was with Rias.

"Um... who are you and where are we?"

she looks at me with a smile "We're in your room and I'm Akeno Himejima."

"Okay, hi, what was that thing and why are you in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I can't say anything until you have talked to Rias but.."

"But what?"

"I just like watching you sleep" her smile turns a bit creepy... but that may just be the low light. "Now with all joking aside would you like to speak with Rias?"

"Yes please.."

"Okay hold on.." she pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and it started to glow red. she threw it it on the floor and a giant red magic circle looking thing appeared. it stayed there for about 30 seconds before it started to show the shape of a person.

"What's happening?"

"She is teleporting here" The shining form of Rias walked towards my bed.

"Akeno you may leave."

"Ok, Bye Gale…"

she left the room and I sat there in the darkness with Rias for a moment…

"Tell me all that you remember" She looked at me with caring eyes that were a mystery to me.

"I saw Kiba pull a sword out of thin air."

"I will let him tell you about that later, what else?"

"That Akeno girl… she used some kind of lightning… but that's not possible… right?

"What you saw was real.. she can control lightning and use it in battle.. she is called the priestess of thunder."

"Then there was that thing…. she called herself an angel…"

"She wasn't an angel… she was a fallen angel."

"A what?!"

"Listen… you were brought into a world that you didnt even know existed… I cannot promise that you will believe me, but I will tell you only the truth.."

So she told me of the 3 great powers and the war that happened long ago. she told me that God and the Devil existed and that the Fallen Angels were there too. I heard every word….. and I believed her. just the look in her eyes… I knew that she couldn't be lying..

"So.. you save people from death so they can join your chess set?"

"Yes, but it's more of a family.."

"Is that what happened to me… I know that she pierced my heart… I should be dead…"

Rias gets a strange look. "No for some reason i couldn't get you into my family… And you healed on your own…"

"So then why are you guys still here?" I reshift myself on the bed.

"Well the Fallen Angels now know that you were there and that you might of heard the plans, and a mortal is just a pest to them so…. they will probably come to kill you"

"wow you just threw that straight out, well thanks I guess…"

"Anyway since they know who you are…. from now on you are part of my family."

"But you said…"

"I said that you can't be part of my set.. you can still be in my family"

"so can I go to sleep now? I kind of have a lot to process."

"Sure… oh and i'm staying with you."

"WHAT?!"

"You could be in danger and it's me or Akeno…"

just that was enough to make me warm up to the idea of Rias staying…

"Ok you please stay.."

"Wow do really not like Akeno?"

"it's not that, it's just….. she kinda scares me…"

"ok well im gonna tell the others that they can head home." she walks out of the room and slowly closes the door.

"What the hell is going on? at first i'm going for a walk then i'm falling to the ground with a fucking hole in my chest and now Rias is going to stay with me… I really hate my life sometimes." I sat there lost in thought for a few moments before I finally lay down and fell asleep.

I woke up to something warm on me… "What is that?"

it was still dark and the room was pitch black, so I tried to to recognize it with my hands. it took me about 2.5 seconds to realize that I was touching Rias… and that she wasn't wearing any clothes. my tanned face instantly turned bright red..

"If you wanted to play you could at least wake me up"

"Um.. why are you in my bed... and naked"

"Well... where else was I gonna sleep... Oh and I can't sleep unless I am."

"we have a guest room and thanks for such a detailed answer."

"your welcome" she moves to where she is leaning on me. "Since we're up..." I quickly stand up.

"I should let you go back to sleep..." I change and head downstairs.

"I was just gonna say that we could talk..."

When I got to the living room I saw Issei.. and it looked like he had been waiting for me... "Hey... are you alright?" he looked at me "When they brought you in there was blood everywhere... I thought that you were dead but they wouldn't let me go see you ... just what happened?"

I froze as I remembered Rias's words... "You can't tell anyone what you saw or what I have told you"

"I was going for a walk and then... I can't really remember much after that."

"Oh.." suddenly his face lifts into his signature 'pervy face' "and that girl that brought you in. You gotta hook me up with her."

"First of all she just saved my life and you wanna screw her? And don't you have a girlfriend?

he got this oh shit look "Oh yeah... I guess I forgot... hey tomorrow I have a date"

"Really.. cool"

"Yeah, can you like follow us at a distance.?"

"Um, sure why?"

"I've never been on a date before and if I start to screw up I want you to be able to help me... but only as a last resort."

"Ok night."

So I only had one more important choice for the night... Go to sleep on the couch or go to my room and sleep with Rias.. Why am I so scared of sleeping with her.. it's not like were doing anything. I slowly walk up the stairs and crack open the door.

"Oh, shes not here." I felt to tired to change so I just fell into bed and tried to go to sleep. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my back

"Hi..." she moved in close and whispered in my ear "Where did you go..?" I couldn't see but I knew that I was blushing again.

"I...I..I. went to talk to Issei.. and you weren't here a second ago.. how did you..."

"I'm a devil remember?.. I can do things that you never dreamed of.. now go to sleep, we do have school tomorrow."

She kind of snuggled with my arm for a moment then went to sleep.

"Dear god..." I thought I would never get to sleep that night…


	4. Chapter 4

"... Hey….. wake up….." I heard a quiet and almost caring voice gently wake me from sleep."School starts in twenty minutes so you really need to wake up"

"Who are you….." I say with a tired tone as I rub my eyes to get a glimpse of the person in my room.

"Rias remember?"

"... Wait…." suddenly it was all coming back "So…..so it really wasn't a dream?"

Rias shows a sweet smile and leans into my shoulder. "Aww thats sweet that you thought just being with me was a dream but no….. it all really happened"

She gets off and walks away from the bed….. Suddenly my face goes red.. "Y.y. know that you could get dressed right?"

She looks at me "I know but ill get dressed after you."

I hop out of bed and start to get ready for school "Wow you must really not like to see me naked."

I look towards her while pulling my pants up. "It's not that, it's just that I really don't want AHHHH" I trip over the pant leg and fall on Rias.

Just then the door slammed open. "Hey Gale are you okayyyyyy…. hey you said that I couldn't do that."

I quickly cover her up with a blanket and walk out of the room. "Do not ask questions about you saw in there."

He looks towards the door. "But…"

"if you try to go in there I wont help you on your date now lets go."

He gave me an annoyed look "Fine but if she's here after school then I get to meet her"

"fine now let's go"

The first few classes went by in a flash, all i could do was think "Why me….. why can't this have happened to anyone else but me… im just a normal guy… this is just a dream and im gonna wake up. All I need to do is…."

"Gale are you listening?" Issei snapped me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Figures…. I was saying that i'm worried about meeting her after school"

"... You really want things to work out good with her don't you?" I take my normal position of staring out the window. "Listen just be yourself, don't lie about your personality and be honest with her and everything will be fine I promise"

"Okay but…."

"Can you please come with me?" I look up to see Akeno smiling at me.

"H.h.h. ….. what do you need?"

"I need you to come with me" she grabs my arm. "Rias wants you to be at the ORC office now"

"The ORC?"

"Yes it means The Occult Research Club"

"Oh well can I finish talking to my friend first" she looks at Issei then back at me "Fine I will be waiting in the hallway so please hurry"

She walked out of the room and stared at me from the window. "Man she's creepy.

"Okay Gale this is not fair."

"What?"

"As soon as I get a girlfriend you decide to get a bunch of hot chicks…"

"It's really not as simple as it seems Issei, any way what were you saying earlier"

He looks at me with a confused face. "Oh i was gonna say that me and her are meeting at the park 1 hour after school, so follow us but don't interfere unless i'm really screwing up okay?"

"you got it man."

"thanks, now you can go meet miss tits in the hallway.."

I try to give him a mean look but can only laugh as he gives me his signature pervy face. "Alright dude i'll be there"

I walk into the ORC room and see Rias sitting on a couch talking with Kiba and Koneko. as soon as she sees me she says something inaudible to them and they disappear into a back room.

"Gale please have a seat" I walk over to the couch and take a seat opposite of her. "Remember how I told you that I have a Chess set that Is like a family?"

"Yes..."

"Well since you are part of the family now I want you to meet everyone." She stands up but keeps eye contact. "First up will be your favorite, Akeno" She walks away with a Devious smile.

"Wait" I call to her direction. "Where is she?"

A hand slid from the back of my neck to my chest just as she whispers in my ear, "Im here"

"A.a.a. , so what does the ORC do?" I say nervously.

She walks in front of me and sits in my lap. "Nothing really its just a front for the Group to meet up during school."

"So how did you end up in this family?"

She looks at me but it seems like shes looking through me and into some far away place. "It's not important.."

"Oh im sorry... if its something that you wouldn't really want to remember then its fine."

A quick smile crosses her face. "if you want to know then there will be a small price."

"A Price?"

"Yes... just a kiss" she looks away from my eyes.

(What? did she really say that... and is that a blush on her face? um... what do I do?)

"Um... o. but just a small one... if.. if you will tell me."

She leans into me and slowly closes in. "yeah... just... a ...small... one."

Our lips Moved closer and closer, "Um... Excuse me but I was told to talk to Gale, im guessing thats you."

Akeno makes a face that seems to have a bit of sadness, then whispers in my ear. "That never happened okay?" She then walks away.

Kiba quickly sensing a mood looks at me "So how are you enjoying our little group?"

"...Well im still a little confused as to what's going on but you all seem like nice people."

"Yeah, we have the name devils but that doesn't mean we act like them."

I start to look around the room. "Um... do happen to know what time it is?"

He looks at me a little strange then says "Yes its 5:30."

"Really... Aww crap... can you tell Rias that im sorry but there is something that I need to do so i will have to hold on with meeting you and the others?"

"Yes I will tell her."

"Thank you." I run out of the room and straight to the park (Please tell me that i didnt miss them... oh let me be on time...) I arrive to the park and see Issei with Yuma and feel my heart start to rise back to its rightful place. He goes to grab his wallet which is the signal to follow. The date goes pretty normal, First they go into a store for what seems like an hour then they walk to a restaurant... (O God this is so boring... can't anything happen?) finally after about 3 hours of stalking my friend, they walk to a fountain. (may as well) I go to the other side of the fountain to hear what their saying.

"I sure had fun today"

"Yeah this was the best date ever."

(Probably because you have never been on a date before) I laugh to myself quietly.

She walks in front of the fountain. (Oh crap did she notice me?) she turns around and slowly walks towards Issei. "Can I ask you a question?, In honor of our first date there's something i'd like you to do, to commemorate this special moment..."

"Sure you can ask me anything at all." (wait... what's this feeling... her voice... it sounds... strange.)

"...Would you... Die for me?"

"Wait, what did you say? sorry something must be wrong with my ears, I don't think I heard you correctly, Could you maybe say that one more time please?"

She moves in close to him "I want you to die for me." she starts laughing maniacally then starts to change into... into a fallen angel...

"No... Issei you need to..." before i can finish my sentence someone grabs me and dives into the bushes.

"You must not interfere" I look at my captor.

"Kiba? what are you doing?... let me go"

"Please be quiet... im under orders... just watch for now... that's all we can do"

I struggle but its in vain... I look over to Issei and see terror in his eyes... its the same look I had...

Im forced to watch as my close friend is impaled.

Just as I Throw of kiba and stand….. before i can even take one step, I was stopped in my tracks. (No….. you can't… Why?) As i looked towards my friend I see the red haired devil herself, Rias. "YOU BITC….." i was tackled by Kiba and shoved down.

"She already told me to bring you to her after she's done, i'm sorry Gale… but we have no choice…"

"You dont have to do this, you can let him go… just take him to a hospital or something….."

"Why? why did she do that?"

"I'm leaving, she will be here soon"

I look around the park and see only the darkness of the dusk mixed with my own held back tears. why am i feeling this fear… this despair gnawing at my chest…. was it because I just watched my friend die then be resurrected? or because the one of the few people i've decided to trust has just done the most unthinkable thing…..

"You seen distracted" Rias walked up behind me and sits down.

"Why?" I look at her with a fierce glow in my eyes.

"I can't explain now but with time you will know"

I stand up and move my face close to her, "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD! I DESERVE TO KNOW."

She looks shocked and sinks back. "... He has a power that could be bad for the fallen angels and good for either the devils or the angels…..that's all I can say for now"

I feel my anger die down and start to think more rationally "So is he okay now?

"yes he is fine i healed him made him my pawn and took him home."

I sit back, not sure of what to do….. I could get mad for something that I could never change or I could try to understand my situation and make the best of it. "okay i understand"

She gives me a slight smile and sits back up. "Good then are we good for tonight?"

I was opening my mouth to say yes but stopped. "... I do need help with something actually?"

"And what would that be?

I sit down next to her and look her in the eyes. "I don't have any memory of my life before the school and it seems to come back in bits when i'm around you or the club…..

A look of curiosity crossed her face, "i'm not sure but I will look into it"

"Thanks" I know that she won't come up with anything but at least it's relieving to have someone else trying.

"what do you remember?"

I take a seat and look at the ceiling "so far just small things like playing at a park as a small child and a few names."

"what names?"

I scratch my head and start to think "um... i have heard the name Siegfried..."

She looks deep in my eyes "is that all?"

I start to back away "yes that's all".

a smile grows on her face, "okay good now you should go home because tomorrow will be a long day for us all."

"Yeah sure.." I walk out of the room and down the lone and dark corridors of the school. with each step I start to have more questions in my mind. why did she get Issei? why did all of this happen? WHY ME? all of these questions I asked myself and they all had one thing in common... they had no answer. The one question I had forgotten was, why had I not said Xenovia's name? I guess because that feels personal, like there is some impact or great sorrow behind that name... I may never know but someday i must find her... If I can only know one thing about my life... then i need to know why she won't leave my head... I felt a drop hit my hand and looked up to the sky "nothing..." I felt my face and noticed that they were tears... "Damnit" why? why? why? even thinking about her name was enough to subconsciously bring me to tears... just who is Xenovia?

(sorry this took so long guys but i've been busy... I need to try something else so any other anime's that I should try with my favorite OC Gale?)


End file.
